


是，书记

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Summary: 如果他们是中国人。
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	是，书记

1  
汉弗莱：“您好，哈书记，在这个世界里您是Secretary（书记），而我是Minister（主任）。”  
“？？？我希望在这个世界里Secretary依然是……实权职位？”  
“是，书记，而且不仅是实际上的，还是名义上的。”

2  
“汉弗莱，我要通过一项计划——”  
“好的，书记。”  
“——我要对所有公职人员的补助和津贴进行审查，节约开支、厉行廉政——”  
“好的，书记。”  
“——严格限制公车使用，公开车牌，鼓励举报——”  
“好的，书记。”  
“……你不跟我争论？”  
“您的政策正合我意。”  
“你是说你同意？”  
“我同意。”  
“没有异议？”  
“没有异议。”  
“？？？”  
“坚定不移地跟您走。紧密团结在您的周围。”  
“……所以在这个世界里你真的是帮助我推行政策的？”  
“是，书记！”

3  
“我还要把这项政策推行到党内——啊，抱歉，我忘了这是党务不是政务。”  
“噢——书记——在我们部门这是一回事。”  
“一回事？”  
“嗯哼。比那更好——”  
“比那更好？”  
“我也是您党内的。”

4  
“汉弗莱——我想了一下，还是算了，这个项目会引起公务员的集体反对，而且短期内看不到效果。”  
“我记得根据评估结果，该项目会在第四年开始盈利？”  
“是的，恐怕对于政治来说，四年太长了。”  
“四年算什么！十年都不长！书记，为政者当计长远，怎能只顾眼前利益！请务必充分发挥我们的优越性，避免西式民主的推诿掣肘和人走政息。”

5  
“汉弗莱，这个世界有伯纳德吗？”  
“有的，Secretary。他是Secretary。”  
“也是书记？”  
“还是秘书。”

6  
“伯纳德，记下这个——我们要营造风清气正的廉政大环境，形成尚廉之风、竞廉之气，从整体入手，狠抓落实。荀子说，‘蓬生麻中，不扶自直；白沙在涅，与之俱黑’……”  
“呃，书记，请问‘荀子’要加书名号吗？”  
“……什么区别？”  
“是这样，如果加书名号，那么这句话引自《荀子》其书；如果不加，这句话就引自荀子其人。虽然一般认为荀子写了《荀子》，《荀子》是荀子的作品，《荀子》体现荀子的观点，即是荀子的话；但不排除这种可能：今天我们看到的《荀子》已经不完全等同于荀子实际所作的《荀子》，今天的《荀子》中的一些内容已经不是最初的《荀子》，也就不全是荀子的话了。或者——虽然可能性微乎其微——，今天的《荀子》确实是最初的《荀子》，但也无法排除荀子在《荀子》里写了不是他自己的话的话，也就是《荀子》中可能不全是荀子的话。”  
“……”  
“所以你的建议是加上书名号？”  
“即便如此，书记，‘蓬生麻中’这句话还见于《文子》，并且署为‘老子曰’。实际上，《荀子》中的很多语句也见于其它先秦古书，并被称为‘谚’或‘传’等。您看，这个非常有意思，有学者认为先秦存在一个公共语料库，是大家创作的素材来源，各家各派都从中摘取故事和语言来论证自己的学说。*不管怎样，至少有一点是共识，即先秦时期作者和作品的对应关系远不像我们如今这样紧密……抱歉。”

7  
“伯纳德，汉弗莱去哪了？”  
“北大校庆。书记。”  
“哦！他一定高兴坏了吧？知名校友汉弗莱！不过我记得很多部委领导都是北大的吧，他们怎么没去？”  
“是的，书记。但除了汉主任和阿主任是统招统分，别人都是研修和在职。”

8  
“书记，相信伯纳德给您看过这篇批评我们的论文了？”  
“哦，看了。简直一派胡言！宣传部门干嘛去了？”  
“我们无需干预，书记。反正是学术刊物，没几个人会看。看了的大部分也看不懂，那些懂的都只想着怎么反驳。”

9  
“你说得对，汉弗莱。毕竟学者有批评政府的权利。”  
“啊，书记，真高兴人大也不是全然反对学术自由的。”

10  
“汉弗莱！我听说上头要把我们合并到其它部委！你快想想办法！”  
“唉……哈书记，没办法了。”  
“我我我我我我、我会怎么样？”  
“估计是去政协。”  
“接受反对党质询？”  
“听取民主党派建议。”  
“那你呢？”  
“大概是工会。”  
“工会？！”  
“别紧张，哈书记，不会给您添麻烦的。也就是研究过年发大米还是发茶叶吧。”  
“呵呵呵呵，很有趣，汉主任。”  
“你也别笑，伯纳德，要是不想去妇联看大门的话。”


End file.
